


Bullshit

by JustAnotherShadow503



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Harry-centric, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherShadow503/pseuds/JustAnotherShadow503
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Harry thinks about it, he's not quite sure when the joke became real. He and Louis have always been close, ever since they were put together in One Direction on X Factor, but Harry has always just seen Louis as a friend. Of course, he didn't give it much thought, even when the fans thought they were together and started calling them Larry Stylinson, but Harry is sure that in the beginning, they were nothing but the very best of friends. Now, though? Harry is positive he's in love with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Here's my second submission to the Larry Stylinson fandom! This one is just a fluffy get-together/confession fic. I think this may have been the first fic I wrote for this fandom, but I may be wrong. And, if you've read my previous fic, you may realize that I do not write summaries, mainly because I tend to make is sound way too melodramatic. I just take something, a passage or two, from the fic itself that conveys the overall message and paste it into the summary box. Lol. Hurray for being lazy!
> 
> As always, I am American, so any erroneous usage of British terms is entirely my fault, because I am not British and do not know a lot of slang terms. Any other errors found are my own, and I would appreciate it if you would tell me if there are any. Please comment to tell me what you think of it, how it could be better, things like that, please!
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoy my fic!
> 
> Edited: 6/15/15  
> Hi, everyone. I've just read through this again, and I've realized that I hate it. It's poorly written, there's typos, and the idea was poorly executed. I'm seriously considering taking this down. It may never come back up, but perhaps I may edit it and tweak it to my liking. That's not likely to happen, but the chance is there. Just thought I'd give everyone a heads up.

If Harry thinks about it, he's not quite sure when the joke became real. He and Louis have always been close, ever since they were put together in One Direction on X Factor, but Harry has always just seen Louis as a friend. Of course, he didn't give it much thought, even when the fans thought they were together and started calling them Larry Stylinson, but Harry is sure that in the beginning, they were nothing but the very best of friends. Now, though? Harry is positive he's in love with Louis.

He's known for just over a year now, and has been very careful to keep his feelings hidden. The fact that Harry didn't know for so long is a bit of a blessing to the boy, because since then, he's been steadily sinking into a bit of a depression. It was the worst when he first found out. Harry had never felt so heart broken before in his life when he realized his feelings. He found out because of the famous 'bullshit' tweet.

At first, Harry was confused. After reading that simple tweet, Harry's heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest, stomped on, thrown into a heap of broken glass, and shoved back inside his chest. Harry didn't know why he would feel so crushed from a single tweet about something he and Louis joke around about all the time, but after some deep thought alone, Harry found out his feelings. Of course, that only made him feel worse, knowing that the man he loves is already in a loving relationship with a girl. Every once in a while, Harry will feel the remaining glass in his heart stab him again, but he tries to ignore it to the best of his abilities.

Since learning of his feelings, Harry has tried to distance himself from Louis. The first time Louis noticed, he looked confused and hurt, and Harry had felt incredibly guilty because of it, but he managed to play it off like he didn't notice. It's for the best if they distance themselves, if not for the band, then for Harry's heart's sake. Harry is frightened to know how Louis would react to his feelings since he seemed so angry last year when he posted that tweet. Harry hopes he never finds out.

"Hey, mate! What's up?"

Harry's head snaps up from his quiet contemplation in the living room where he's staring at the television blankly to the direction of the voice and finds Louis standing there with his usual grin across his face. Harry feels a moment of slight panic, hoping his thoughts weren't visible on his face like Louis always tells him they are. Harry breathes through it and carefully constructs a put-upon smile.

"Oh, just, you know, watching the telly." Harry responds as naturally as he can, nodding his head towards the screen that he in all honesty hasn't been watching whatsoever.

Louis glances in the indicated direction and raises a single eyebrow before turning back to the curly-haired boy.

"You're watching a makeup infomercial?" Louis asks, his grin morphing into an amused smirk.

Harry whips his head towards the screen and see that it is, indeed, a makeup infomercial. Harry quickly feels his face heat up in response, knowing that he's been caught out. Louis plops down right beside him, a little too close for Harry's comfort, and he doesn't even think about it before he's shifting away a few inches, ducking his head and staring resolutely at the floor. He completely misses the troubled frown that mars Louis' face in response.

"What's going on with you, Harry? You've been acting weird, for a while now, to be honest. Did something happen?" Louis asks, his eyes shining with concern for the younger boy.

Harry swallows hard, his face still turned to the ground as he flounders for a response. Almost without his permission, his lips move.

"Can you keep a secret, Lou?"

Harry curses himself silently, wondering just how stupid he is. He's done such a good job all this time, and he's gonna blow it now? Granted, Louis has never asked him about it before, but still-

"Of course, Hazza. You know you can trust me with anything," Louis says, laying a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry tenses slightly at the unexpected contact, wondering when Louis' touch started to frighten him so much, but steels himself over.

"Truth is, I've been having some problems lately," Harry confesses.

"Lately? How long?"

"Umm... About a year now?" Harry nearly squeaks, knowing that Louis is going to react badly. He never reacts well to being left in the dark for any amount of time.

"What? Harry! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Louis scolds, his expression stern when Harry peeks at him from the corner of his eye.

"I, uh, I thought I could handle it on my own," Harry answers meekly, feeling properly chastened.

"And what, pray tell, did you think you could handle all on your own for a bloody year?"

"I kinda, well, I fell in love, Lou," Harry manages to get out, squeezing his eyes shut.

As if Harry is on fire, Louis yanks his hand back from Harry's shoulder and stares at him in shock. Harry, the adorable ladies man, is in love? 

After a few moments of silence, Harry cracks open an eye and looks at Louis, surprised that he looks so shocked. Is it so hard to believe that he'd be in love, or even know what love is? Louis' only two years older than him. Harry doesn't say anything, waiting for Louis to recover. He finally does, after nearly a full minute of silence.

"You're in love? Are you sure?" Louis asks.

Harry blinks, not expecting that to be Louis' first questions, but then nods.

"Then what's the problem? Why've you been so down in the dumps, lad?"

Harry shifts and fidgets, trying to work up the courage to say what he has to.

"It's just, this person, it would never work out. Management wouldn't allow it, definitely not. Management wants me to be with girls, like Taylor, not the person I love," Harry mumbles, catching his mistake a moment later. His eyes widen as he looks at Louis full on for the first time. "I, I mean, Management wants me with girls like Taylor!"

Louis' eyes narrow, catching the slip up.

"This person you're in love with, who is it?" Louis asks, suspicious.

"I, I, you don't know them, Louis! I promise!" Harry says, nearly frantic in his need to cover up his faux pas.

"Harry, tell me the truth: is this person male?"

Harry feels his heart stop in his chest for a full second before it starts back up tenfold, as if it's racing to beat out of his chest. He feels traitorous tears well up in his eyes at the thought of Louis finding out.

"Don't say it, Louis! Please don't say it!" Harry pleads.

Louis is quiet as he regards Harry, who's nearly tearing at the seams. When he speaks, it's with an eerie calm.

"Who is it, Harry? Give me a name. Who's this guy you like?"

Harry panics. He says the first name that's not Louis' that comes to mind.

"Nick! It's Nick Grimshaw!" Harry says in a rush.

Louis goes abnormally still.

"Did you say Nick Grimshaw?" Louis says in that same quiet, eerily calm tone.

"I, yeah. Please don't say anything, Louis! I don't want anyone to know! I've been dealing with it just fine on my own." Harry feels his heart start to slow and relief fill him that Louis accepts his lie, doesn't even realize that it is a lie. The glass shards in his heart cut him up as he wonders when he and Louis became so distant.

"Bullshit!" Harry flinches harshly at the word that Louis spits out of his mouth like it tastes bad. "Don't tell me you've been dealing with it just fine on your own! I've been watching you, Harry! You look like a kicked puppy when you think people aren't looking! You've been much more withdrawn this past year, and I don't like it! I want the old Harry back, the one I could laugh with and take the piss out of. This just isn't you. This just isn't the boy I love."

Harry knows that the love Louis speaks of is friendly love, maybe brotherly love, and it hurts. It hurts a lot. Harry looks away from Louis as he feels one of those traitorous tears sneak down his cheek, but Harry doesn't bother to wipe it, hoping that Louis won't notice. Unfortunately, Louis does notice, and lifts a hand to gently wipe away the tear, but right as he touches Harry's cheek, the boy flinches away from him, his eyes closing instinctively to hide from Louis.

Louis frowns and lays both hands on Harry's shoulders, disregarding the larger flinch he receives for the action, and turns the boy to face him,

"Harry, Hazza, open your eyes, love," Louis whispers.

Slowly, Harry cracks open his eyes and his breath catches in his throat. Louis' face is not even five inches in front of him, and he's close enough that Harry can feel the older boy's light breaths against his lips, making his tummy fill with butterflies.

"Hazza, why do you hate me touching you so much? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Louis whispers, resting his forehead against Harry's as he looks into his mint green eyes.

"It's not your fault," Harry finds himself whispering back, Louis' blue eyes drawing him into a sort of trance.

"So I did do something wrong? I did hurt you?" Louis asks, still in a whisper.

"You didn't do it on purpose. Larry was getting in the way of your relationship with Eleanor."

"Larry? Eleanor? Hazza-" Louis cuts himself off as it all clicks into place. The blue-eyed man is clever enough to read between the lines.

Harry's been in love for a year. He started pulling away after that. Harry's in love with a guy. He freaked out when Louis asked him who it is and seemed to calm down after saying Nick, indicating that it's a lie. His strong reaction to the word 'bullshit'. His reluctance to touch or be touched by Louis.

"Harry, I need you to answer me a question," Louis says in a quiet rush, feeling anticipation creep into his bones. "Did you lie about being in love with Nick Grimshaw?" At Harry's quiet 'yes', Louis continues. "When, exactly, did you find out you were in love?" Louis asks.

"September of last year," Harry answers.

"And do you remember how you discovered it?" Louis presses.

"It was that one tweet you posted, the one where you said Larry was bullshit."

"Harry, who are you in love with?" Louis asks finally, desperate to know.

"Louis Tomlinson," Harry answers, his lips curling up into an adorable little smile, like he doesn't even realize that the person he's talking to is the very same man he just named.

Louis can't hold himself back anymore, so he doesn't. He presses his lips hard to Harry's, pushing his tongue past soft lips and white teeth to explore the wet cavern. Harry makes this interesting sound of surprise before he cuts Louis' fun short, pushing him away.

"What the-What the hell, Louis?" Harry exclaims, looking absolutely bewildered.

"Harry, I love you," Louis says simply, trying to go back to kissing Harry, but Harry stops him.

"I know you love me, like a friend and brother. But friends and brothers don't kiss, Louis," Harry says, still looking endearingly confused.

Louis laughs.

"No, they don't, Harry. But I love you like a lover, not a friend or a brother," Louis responds, and when he tries to go back in for another kiss, Harry doesn't stop him, probably too shocked to do anything, but after a few moments, Harry kisses back.

The kiss lasts for a while. Since both of the boys sing, they have great breath control and can kiss longer than others. By the time Louis pulls away, Harry's cheeks are flushed red and his eyes are glazed over, not looking entirely there. It soon wears off, however, much to Louis' disappointment.

"Lou, what about Eleanor?" Harry asks, looking away from the other man as he says the name.

"Harry, Eleanor wasn't really my girlfriend." At this, Harry's eyes snap back to Louis' and widen. Seeing the question in his eyes, Louis explains. "While our feelings may have been platonic in the beginning, Modest! didn't want people to get the wrong idea from our interactions together and thus set me up with her. Didn't you notice how anytime Larry came up, pictures or something of the like would 'leak' with me and her? Also, I didn't post that tweet. That was all Modest!. They wanted me to say things like that, but I couldn't outright deny it like that. I'd already found out that I loved you at that point. Now that I think about it, we never really did deny Larry, did we?"

Harry nods, though he's unsure if it's rhetorical or not. Harry sighs in relief, knowing that Louis feels the same, and has for a long time. Wait...

"Oi! You mean we could've been together all this time?" Harry yelps.

Louis just laughs and gathers the larger boy into a loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! How'd you like it? I posted this forever ago, but I just wanted to add my Twitter and Tumblr if any of you were interested in finding out my fic status. I dunno how to do all that fancy word hyperlink stuff, so I'm just posting my names for now. If anyone knows how to do it, I'd greatly appreciate it.  
> Twitter: @JustAShadow503  
> Tumblr: JustAnotherShadow722  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edited: 6/15/15  
> Hi, everyone. I've just read through this again, and I've realized that I hate it. It's poorly written, there's typos, and the idea was poorly executed. I'm seriously considering taking this down. It may never come back up, but perhaps I may edit it and tweak it to my liking. That's not likely to happen, but the chance is there. Just thought I'd give everyone a heads up.


End file.
